ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy Reborn/Transcript
Lorcan Darcy revived The third part of second series begins in Lorcan's revived from the dead in his coffin, He wakes up and sees an island in the distance. *Lorcan Darcy: An Island! He swims there and sees an amusement park on the island. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. I didn't know this place is really amazing. He looks at one of the mean posters saying "Pleasure Island's a bad place!", Lorcan was confused. *Lorcan Darcy: Pleasure Island. So this must've be the name for the island... Pleasure Island?! I'm on a cursed amusement park, Looks like i better be investigating. Lorcan looks around and takes some pictures from his camera. He later hears many voice speakers. *Barker: Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream! Eat all you can! Be a glutton! Stuff yourselves! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Lorcan runs but hears an animatronic statue's voice. *The Roughhouse Statue: The rough house! The rough house! It's the roughest, toughest joint you ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys! Lorcan runs as he hears another voice. *Barker: Tobacco Road! Tobacco Road! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! *Lorcan Darcy: No! No! It's all coming back to me! My worst fear. Lorcan feels his head in fear, remembering his fear when he was seven years old. Lorcan wakes up and sees a familiar face, It was his half-brother, Ed. *Ed: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Ed. Oh god! Oh god! Lorcan hugged Ed in tears. *Ed: It's okay. You need to investigate. *Barker: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the Model Home! It's open for destruction! And it's all yours, boys! It's all yours! *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Lorcan looks around to investigate. He sees a circus before walking inside. He sees someone before getting his gun ready to shoot. He jumped out of the curtain and point his gun at the familiar face he knows. *Lorcan Darcy: FREEZE!! *Fred Jones: Whoa, Easy. *Lorcan Darcy: Fred? Is that you? *Fred Jones: Yeah and, you're alive. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, i'm now immortal, long story. I need your help as a friend. I'm also investigating something about this island too, Just so we're clear after this, i have to get off this island. *Fred Jones: Okay. you can tell me first. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. Before i died and sailed down the ocean, Cillian and I have discovered about Pleasure Island, The Coachman owned and operated it. So i came here after I've revived with my new powers and BAM! I'm investigating. *Fred Jones: That's why you pointed your gun at me? *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry. Lorcan put his gun in his belt. *Lorcan Darcy: Didn't mean to point it at you. I'm immortal now, I'm the successor of the Purple Man and My Time Manipulation Powers are upgrade and some of them are unlocked thanks to my new powers. *Fred Jones: Wow. *Lorcan Darcy: Anyway, it's really good seeing you again after seven months. *Fred Jones: You two. Let's go talk to the gang and get out of here. *Lorcan Darcy: Good idea. Listen, I founded out the boys can do whatever they pleased on the island, such as smoking, drinking alcohol, fighting, wrecking the place and other deeds that good children wouldn't do. The boys were also free of the law and any adults or teenagers who could stop them from being naughty. However, unknown to the boys, Pleasure Island in truth actually serves as a trap. *Fred Jones: A Trap? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. Once the boys had enough time being bad, they would turn into donkeys after they made "jackasses" of themselves. The boys would first grow donkey ears, then a tail, their head would turn furry, having donkey hair, their laughing would then become braying, their hands and feet becoming hooves, before losing their ability to talk and then finally being on all fours. *Fred Jones: They're turned into the Donkeys. *Lorcan Darcy: and Finally. The donkeys were then rounded up by the Coachman and his minions. The donkeys were then inspected and those who couldn't talk were stripped of their clothes if they still wore any before being put into crates, then taken back to the ferry that took the boys to the island. They were then sold to salt mines, the circus, and other places for money. *Fred Jones: What? *Lorcan Darcy: Yep. Cillian stole a footage of Pleasure Island and saved it on my laptop. I'll show it to you guys when I'll meet up with the others. *Fred Jones: Take your time. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks. But then, Lorcan heard someone screamed which makes him turn Purple. *Lorcan Darcy: That scream! Escape from Pleasure Island Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly meet up with the Mystery. Inc to escape. *Lorcan Darcy: Get the boat ready! Lorcan get into the boat to leave the island Shining Armor offers Lorcan and the group. Lorcan, The Eds and the Group are finally reunited after five months. *Lorcan Darcy: We've wasted too much time! *Eddy: Lorcan's right. We have to go to Shining Armor so we can see what's he's offering. *Lorcan Darcy: Shining Armor's offering us something? *Eddy: Yeah, he's making the Eds a deal by bringing you three to him. ---- At the Crystal Empire, Lorcan, the Eds and the Group arrived to see Shining Armor. *Eddy: Alright Shining Armor, a deal's a deal! Now your turn. *Shining Armor: Alright. Welcome you guys to your mission. *Lorcan Darcy: Good to see you again. *Shining Armor: You too, Lorcan. Now, Six weeks ago, while in my employ, the nightmarish ponies calling themself the Nightmare Six managed to gain access to the computer system. You six are going on a Heist Mission to the EMP device. *Cyborg : What are you offering? *Shining Armor: I'm offering you guys a deal. You go on a heist mission, to get the EMP device into Humane Labs so it can be triggered during the raid. And in return, I will invite you four to my meeting at the Darcy Triplets home city. So your heist mission is called Humane Raid, the setups. #First, Key Codes; "Meet a contact in Downtown to receive the Humane Labs key codes. Set up lookouts and security at the meet in case of interruption." #Second, Insurgents; "Take two Insurgent LAPVs from a Merryweather test site at the Davis Quartz Quarry for use in the raid on Humane Labs". #Third, EMP, "Get hold of an Electromagnetic Pulse device to shut down power at Humane Labs. It's currently installed in a Hydra jump jet. #Fourth. Valkyrie, "Acquire a Valkyrie helicopter gunship for the raid on Humane Labs. Merryweather Security are storing it at their base in the Los Santos Naval Port" #and finally, Deliver EMP. "Get the EMP device into Humane Labs so it can be triggered during the raid. It will have been fitted into the stolen Insurgent LAPV. Store the LAPV in the lab without drawing attention." *Lorcan Darcy: That's a most awesome crazy mission, you've ever did. Come on, It's just work, We'll do it. *Shining Armor: Good, Your mission begins tonight. *Eddy: Let's do this! A Mission Begins Key Codes Insurgents EMP Stealing Valkyrine Delivering EMP and Rescue Mission The new Plan After the mission is complete, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are finally going home. *Lorcan Darcy: We did it. We complete the mission and now we can go home. Lorcan's Training Lorcan's looking at his kill list of his victims for his ultimate revenge on the Infamous 6 and decided to start finding Lil Miss Rarity. He's practicing by doing the flexed arm hang and punching the punch bag. He goes to the clock tower and left his hand to absorb time manipulation, but it didn't work. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! I lost my powers?! What's the point of getting a new powers if you lose all the other ones!? Lorcan jogging through the city and his hand absorb neon which makes him do light speed. At home, Lorcan manage to uses his powers to lift up the outdoor table and put it down while his eyes glow purple. And finally, Lorcan finished off his training is to try flight and works. Super Hero High In Waller's office, Principal Waller the new School Ambassador; Wonder Woman, a file about the city. *Principal Amanda Waller: You seen the news about that city that the Darcy Triplets saved? *Wonder Woman: Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's home? *Principal Amanda Waller: Affirmative. There's something really strange going on there, A brand newest enemy that vow for revenge on the Infamous Six. That enemy claims to be the Purple Man. *Wonder Woman: Purple Man? I thought Lorcan've killed him. *Principal Amanda Waller: If he's good, we'll offer him to come to Super Hero High, and if he's evil, We'll hunt him. I want you to go to that city and test him. Confronting Dean Cadence Dean Cadence gives the man a card and leaves with two guards. Lorcan confronts them. *Lorcan Darcy: Nice to see you, Jared. I'll take the footlong. Fully loaded. Cadence runs away. Deadpool kills the two guards and catches up. *Lorcan Darcy: Dean Cadence, The Woman who brainwashed Lilly. We meet again! *Dean Cadence: Lorcan Darcy? *Lorcan Darcy: Ding ding! *Dean Cadence: You're looking very, immortal. *Lorcan Darcy: HA! That's right, now i'm here to end this! *Dean Cadence: This isn't gonna end well for me. *Lorcan Darcy: No. Where's Lil Miss Rarity? *Dean Cadence: You want information? Read a Newspaper! Lorcan point his gun at Dean Cadence. *Lorcan Darcy: Wrong answer. *Dean Cadence: Okay, Okay. Lil Miss Rarity's downtown, the boutique. but you're not gonna get her. She knows you're coming. Lorcan handcuff her to the light pole before he goes to Lil Miss Rarity on his motorbike. ---- Wonder Woman sees Dean Cadence being handcuffed. *Dean Cadence: Thank you. Man that boy's gone berserk and hatred. *Wonder Woman: What? How come? *Dean Cadence: He's after Lil Mrs Rarity because he has a huge hatred toward the Infamous 6, it's because of the Darcy Triplets being tortured and beaten up. *Wonder Woman: They've been tortured? *Dean Cadence: Now that boy blamed their cruel behavior and vow to burn them. That boy's name is Lorcan Darcy. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan Darcy? He's survived? *Dean Cadence: He's immortal. He's powerful, He's the Purple Man! *Wonder Woman: What? So that means, He's the successor! I gotta stop him. *Dean Cadence: I'll come with you. He's going to that boutique. Lorcan vs Lil Miss Rarity Lorcan arrived at the boutique to find Lil Miss Rarity. He prepare to use his gun to kill her. He ran inside of the boutique and run after her. *Lil Miss Rarity: I see you've new superpowers Lorcan Darcy. I'm so glad that you're alive. You know, What does it matter if you turn me back to normal if it doesn't matter to me? I've proved my point. I've driven you mad. I've demonstrated there's no difference between me and everyone else. All it takes is one bad day. That's how far the world is from where I am, just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right? Lorcan sees Lil Miss Rarity walking through where he sees her and then run after her. *Lil Miss Rarity: You had a bad six years and it drove you as crazy as everybody else, I mean. Do you ever think about how many times we've come close to World War III over a flock of geese on a computer screen, Lorcan? Everything anybody's ever valued or struggled for, it's monstrous. Why're you tormented?! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!!! Lorcan break through the glass mirror to catch Lil Miss Rarity. *Lorcan Darcy: Because i'm immortal, and you're a serial killer. Lil Miss Rarity get punched to the room where Lorcan has entered. *Lorcan Darcy: Six Months ago, My Brother, Cillian came to me before he battle Crapplejack, I talk to some of my friends before i came in here. They told me they wanted this done by the book. *Lil Miss Rarity: Done by the book?! *Lorcan Darcy: That's right! I'm a sane as i ever was. So, ordinary people don't crack. Because, you're a freak! *Lil Miss Rarity: No! She hits Lorcan before aiming him with his own gun. Lorcan glows purple and punch her out through the door. Lorcan prepare to uses the element of generosity to turn Lil Miss Rarity back into Rarity and it worked. Wonder Woman and Dean Cadence sees the entire battle. *Rarity: Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: My mission. *Rarity: Thanks. Two down, four to go. Go to that building at your home city, There's a meeting for people who has new superpowers, conduits, meta-humans, rebels and the equestrian guards. Work with Shining Armor and get your revenge. *Lorcan Darcy: I will and i'll have you and applejack sent to the Ponyvile Hospital. *Rarity: Okay. Lorcan runs to his motorbike before Wonder Woman gets to him. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan, Where're you going? *Lorcan Darcy: The war is on, I have to go to the meeting to prepare. *Wonder Woman: I'll come with you, we both have superpowers. It's just to say, I'm sorry. *Lorcan Darcy: Let's go. Cadence, you know the building is in my home town right? *Dean Cadence: Yeah, it's around the corner of your house. *Lorcan: Cadence get on the back of my bike and Wonder Woman, let's go. They head back to get to the meeting. Rarity watch them heading back. *Rarity: Good luck, Lorcan. I hope you'll save us all.